Campaigns
Campaigns are another mode of this game. There is a button for quick access at the bottom line. In this mode you can recruit special heroes and obtain orbs for them, and much more. Campaign Locations To open campaigns you have to get to random areas. How to get there you can check on this page. Once you enter area, you unlock the first campaign of this area. There are 3 areas now: * Haunted Woods, * Archipelago, * Pirates Cove. Once you unlock area, you can access it by one of 3 ways: * campaign button at the bottom (opens the last visited campaign), * travel through map (opens the last visited campaign in this area), * getting from another location (the same as unlocking area, opens the last visited campaign in this area). Completing campaign Once you enter campaign, you can see such menu: From top to the bottom: * Campaign name, * Haunted Woods button (if unlocked), * Archipelago button (if unlocked), * Pirates Cove button (if unlocked), * Amount of scout maps, * Goal of campaign and cost of exploring tile, * Campaign rank of rank up/restart button, * Navigation buttons (green arrows). Locations buttons allow you to change locations of campaigns faster. These work the same as travel map icons. Though you can change locations by navigation buttons too. Completing Tiles. Once campaign starts, you have to explore campaign field. You can enter unlocked (green) tiles, you have to unlock locked (grey) tiles and you can do nothing with trees. Once you enter tile, random map with some enemies and things on the floor will load. Your goal is to defeat all the enemies, once you do, you can quit map, and every locked tile neighboring with the tile you just completed will unlock. Also you'll be able to collect the reward for this tile. You can't enter any other tile in this area until you complete this one. Though you can enter tiles on another areas. Clouds prevent you from seeing what tiles lie ahead (though sometimes you can see what lies under them - trees or tile). Once you enter tile, all the neighboring clouds will disappear. To enter tile you need to spend some scout maps. Once you do, you can enter and exit this tile without restrictions. Though you can't enter tiles you've already completed, so don't leave anything on the floor. Abandoning Tiles Though you can't enter any other tile while you haven't completed current one, you can abandon it. It costs double the enter cost. Any defeated enemies will respawn. Enemy squads will change. Map will change. Any collected floor reward will respawn (except campaign hero's orbs). Though clouds won't reappear above tiles neighboring to abandoned one. Campaign Rank Campaign rank is equal to rank of the most enemies in this campaign (sometimes enemies' rank is greater, but never lower). Once your campaign changes bronze to silver or silver to gold, exploring cost rises. Once your campaign rank gets to full, rank up button changes to restart. Completing Campaign Once you complete campaign goal, you can either continue exploring or rank up/restart map. It fully resets your progress and randomly changes the field. Ranking up and restarting gives you the same reward: instant rare chest with 1 diamond and some scout maps inside. Scout maps amount is always greater than cost of exploring one tile, so it rises with exploration cost. Also, once you complete map, you get rare chest as a reward for the tile you've just completed regardless the type of the tile. Navigation If you have some different campaigns unlocked, you can switch between them using navigation buttons. From the last unlocked campaign of every area you can get to the first campaign of next area and vice versa (you can't get to the first campaign of the first area from the last campaign of the last area or vice versa). First Campaign Completion First completion of each campaign is very different from following ones. Here are the differences: *NPCs on some tiles (some of them can give you quests!). Once you complete tile, you can't interact with them. *If the reward of this campaign is hero, you will be able to recruit this hero on the goal tile. *Preset fields. *For some campaigns of each area unavoidable battles with strong enemies, maybe even story bosses. *Completion of campaign opens you access to the next one in this area, if it exists. So some tips for them: *Complete each tile, or at least explore each of them and abandon - you can meet NPCs with amusing quotes or quests which aren't hard to complete but give you some good rewards. *If it's hard for you to complete starting tiles, don't push yourself - get stronger, because enemies will be much stronger closer to the goal tile. *Double-check if there's something left on completed tile before exiting or abandoning it. Campaign Enemies Every campaign has two sets of enemies in it. It starts with enemies of normal difficulty and then fully or partially change them to enemies of improved difficulty. There can't be enemies of three difficulty levels on the same campaign. For more information on difficulties, check enemies page Amount of enemies on the map and their difficulty increases the farther you get from the start tile. Tile Types Each tile has it's type.Based on it's type you get different rewards upon completion of this tile or different changes to tile completion. Campaigns List Amazons from Scattered campaign count towards saving amazons quest and achievements. You have to save them manually on the map. If you complete tile without saving amazon, she will disappear. Hard tiles use enemies of improved difficulty in one squad even if there's only one difficulty for normal tiles of this campaign. Campaigns Quests There are some quests on first completions of some campaigns. Currently three quests are known. Check story page for more info. Quests don't require second interaction with their givers to complete. Pirates Cove Bug Sometimes there are tiles on the coast you can't step on. Probably it's due to some error in the code. Anyway, it doesn't affect completion. You still can get to every enemy and reward. If you can't land in one place, just search for another, there must be different entry. Category:Campaign